kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge (Level)
=Game Info= Level: Revenge Time: January 8, 2948, 5:30:05 pm and counting, during invasion Place: Sangheilios, Is'mi Esla Character: Zuka Anthanee Players: 1 Player (Co-op is put onto 1 screen) =Description= *Objective: None *Charaters **Zuka Anthanee **Muhammad Saf-Halad **Al Kadhum Military forces *Weather: Clear and sunny *Vehicles **Al Kadhum ***M1A1 Abram Tanks ***M1078 cargo trucks ***AH-64 Apache Helicopters *Achievements: None *Skulls: None No Difficulties for this level, this is a tour level =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene You see Muhammad Saf-Halad getting up from the chair, and the ambassadors get up as well, signaling that the meeting has ended. Muhammad is then seen exiting the building. Next he arrives at a helicopter preparing to take off. He is saluted and lead by two Al Kadhum soldiers. The chopper takes off as you see thousands of helicoters and jets flying over the Muhammads helicopter. =Gameplay= The player spawns as an Al Kadhum soldier. In the beggining, you step out of the helicopter with Muhammad Saf-Halad. You see Muhammads soldiers killing Sangheili civilans. Ultranationalists drop parachuters from planes. You head over to Zuka's home, where you are told to place a bomb on the front entrence. Trucks and tanks then pass by behind you, as if they had a mission to accomplish. ''Cutscene You see Zuka and his wife eating soup and drinking tea, and having a quiet conversation. You also see Zuka's child, playing with blocks, as Zuka looks at his child and laughs. All is nice and quiet, and the family doesn't even know that they are being invaded yet. He hears the sound of machine gun fires and quickly looks up. Then you see the soldiers arming the bomb, and one of them says "Laugh at this." as they step away. =Gameplay Continued...= The player spawns as Zuka Anthanee, looking at the front door when a huge explosion knocks the whole family, including Zuka, to the ground. Muhammad Saf-Halad enters the household. Zuka is lifted up violently by Muhammad Saf-Halad, as Zuka's wife and child is escorted violently outside by Al Kadhum soldiers. More soldiers arrive in a truck, as more trucks storm down the street. Soldiers enter the house, and start destroying and shooting things, as Zuka is escorted outside, and shoved to the ground by Muhammad. Zuka hesitates to get up but is smashed in the face by a soldier with a AK-47. His family is executed right infront of him and he is then beaten up. They taunt him by forcibly giving him alcohal and dangerous drugs. He is then beaten up even more, and then picked up by Al Kadhum forces and escorted to a truck. Once he is on the truck, that is the last time he sees Muhammad Saf-Halad until they get to the Sangheilian International Airport. They drive Zuka to the airport, and on the way, you see Ultranationalists and Al Kadhum, storming in and out of trucks, helicopters, tanks, buildings, and homes, killing and beating everyone, in a giant genocide. The city is up in flames at this point, and great capital monuments and buildings are collapsing and being blown up by Russian jets, and Al Kadhum Apache Helicopters. They arrive at the Sangheilian International Airport, which is up in flames as well. Zuka is grabbed violently and thrown out of the back and onto the ground. Zuka notices Al Kadhum troops rushing out of the airport, which is then blown up. Zukas view is then blocked by Muhammad Saf-Halad and is then kicked in the face. He is picked up violently and taken a helicopter, which is parked and running, prepared for take-off. On the way, Zuka manages to escape the guards grasp, but is punched in the face by Muhammad. He is then kicked violently and then picked up violently, and gets punched in the stomach, then taken to the helicopter, and strapped inside. Zuka notices Muhammad, and a few soldiers and ambassadors all talking, the ambassadors leave and then Muhammad and Al Kadhum soldiers get into the helicopter and join Zuka. The helicopter takes off, and flies over the buring Is'mi Esla city. Muhammad starts telling a story about how "all this" was possible, smoking in between, which bothers Zuka. Because it bothers him, he is punched in the face by a fellow soldier, and then is laughed at. After a while the player, Zuka, notices that they are flying over the State of Vadum, which is seen burning and a warfare between Ultranationalists, and the Sangheili marines rages on. Muhammad finishes his story and Zuka is knocked out by Muhammads punch to Zuka's face. =Transcript= *''Opening Scene *''Player spawns as an Al Kadhum soldier getting off the helicopter with other soldiers, and Muhammad Saf-Halad'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "This is is, revenge."' *''Player see Muhammads soldiers killing Sangheili civilans and Ultranationalists C-130's dropping parachuters '' *''Player follows Muhammad over to Zuka's home, along with other soldiers'' *''Trucks and tanks then pass by behind you, as if they had a mission to accomplish'' *''Cutscene'' *''Player spawns as Zuka Anthanee, he is looking at the front door'' *'Zuka's wife: "Whats wrong Zuka?"' *''A huge explosion knocks the whole family, including Zuka, to the ground'' *''Player sees Muhammad Saf-Halad walk towards him as Al Kadhum soldiers come inside behind him'' *'Zuka Anthanee: "What are you doing!"' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Shut Up! Take the wife and child outside."' *''Soldiers violently escort Zuka's screaming wife and child outside, as he is picked up violently by Muhammad'' *''More soldiers arrive in a truck and enter the house, as more trucks storm down the street'' *''Soldiers enter the household and shoot up everything, destroying household items, and smashing furniture and pictures on the ground'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: 'Looks at his soldiers '"Thats it men..." 'Looks at Zuka '"Destroy all of Zuka's precious items."' *''Zuka is violently shoved to the ground'' *''Zuka gets up angry from the floor and is kicked back down by Muhammad'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "I told you from the beginning, your species shall never prevail, or because of your stupid mind, you cant remember."' *''Soldiers laugh as they finish up their assigned task'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Of coarse thats up to the player, whether or not he or she remembers."' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "So I guess it doesn't matter!"' *''Zuka gets kicked in the face by Muhammad'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Lets go see your family." 'Laughs *''Zuka is escorted outside, and shoved to the ground by Muhammad. Zuka hesitates to get up but is smashed in the face by a soldier with an AK-47'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Got anything to say to the little fucks."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "I will make them pay."' *''Muhammad just stands and laughs, fellow soldiers join in on the laughter'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Like a Sangheili."' *''Al Kadhum soldiers grab Zuka, making sure he stays down'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Such a stupid, fucked up choice of words."' *''Zuka starts to cry as soldiers laugh'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Oh look! 'Laughs '"He's crying!." ' *'Zuka Anthanee: "No...please, no."' *''Muhammad walks over to Zuka pulling out a desert eagle, and personally talks to him'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: 'Smiling '"You ruined my day...the moment I saw you..." 'Bows his head, then looks at Zuka again '"Think about how that made me feel...now it is your turn."' *'Zuka Anthanee: 'Yells '"What day!"' *''Muhammad gets back up and walks over to Zuka's wife and child'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Execution day."' *''Muhammad executes Zuka's family right infront of him '' *''He is then beaten up by Al Kadhum soldiers'' *''A soldier walks towards Zuka with a bottle of Vodka, and opens it'' *'Al Kadhum soldier: ''دعونا نرى كيف يمكن الرد على هذا! "Lets see you react to this!"' *''They shove vodka down zuka's mouth, which he doesn't enjoy, spitting out the drink *''Al Kadhum soldiers laugh, as the leader breaths smoke in his face, which Zuka then caughs'' *''Zuka is kicked in the face by Muhammad and then violently picked up and escorted to a truck, which stops across the street'' *''Zuka is thrown in the back, and is forced to sit down. He is guarded by Al Kadhum soldiers'' *''Muhammad walks towards Zuka'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "See you on the other side...and let me tell you, comrade." 'He smokes his cigar '"It won't be pretty." 'He laughs as he walks away *''The truck then drives off'' *''The trucks drives through the violent streets, and burning, and collapsing buildings'' *''Player sees Al Kadhum and Ultranationalists troops exiting helicopters, tanks and trucks, as they storm into homes and buildings, executing civilians'' *''The truck arrives at the Sangheilian International Airport, which is engulfed in flames'' *''The truck stops and Zuka is thrown out. He sees troops exiting the Airport and a few seconds after, it explodes and collapses'' *''Muhammad blocks the players sight, and smokes his cigar, then throws it away'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "You like what we done with the place?" 'Laughs *'Zuka Anthanee: 'Exhausted '"Go to hell."' *''Muhammad starts to frown and kicks zuka in the face'' *''Muhammad signals for guards to come and take Zuka'' *''He is picked up violently and taken a helicopter, which is parked and running, prepared for take-off'' *''Zuka manages to escape the guards grasp'' *'Al Kadhum Soldier: "Stop!"' *''He is punched in the face by Muhammad'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Take, him, away!"' *''He is then kicked violently and then picked up violently, and gets punched in the stomach, then taken to the helicopter, and strapped inside'' *''Zuka notices Muhammad, and a few soldiers and ambassadors all talking, the ambassadors leave and then Muhammad and Al Kadhum soldiers get into the helicopter and join Zuka'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Nice to see you again." 'Mumbles '"Stupid, bitch."' *''The helicopter takes off, and flies over the buring Is'mi Esla city'' *''Muhammad Saf-Halad lights a cigar and smokes it'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "You know how I made all this possible?"' *'Zuka Anthanee: "No..."' *'Muhmammad Saf-Halad: "Too bad, first I was elected president. Seeing that this would give me a great opportunitiy to find you, I took it. ' *''Muhammad Saf-Halad smokes his cigar'' *''Zuka caughs'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Once I was president, I executed my people, and made some plans."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Your people think your shit..."' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "My people...think, im, a god. Only you wouldn't know about that."' *''Muhammad smokes his cigar as soldiers laugh'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "You dont have a god, so it is you, that goes to hell." 'Laughs '"You and your pethetic species cant even fathem what it is like to have something bigger and better than you...you know...someone to look up to."' *''Muhammad smokes his cigar'' *''They now fly over the City of Vadum, which is being invaded by Ultranationalists and Al Kahum, and is seen burning'' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Thats because..."' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Your trash! With no great form of Totalitarian or Democratic government. Pft, that is what truely makes you weak. 'Laughs '"And your leaders...you listen to a prophets fucked up lies! About this stupid ring that will never prevail."' *''Muhammad smokes his cigar'' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Your wrong."' *''Zuka is smacked in the face by a soldier with an AK-47'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Hey, comrade, I am only telling the truth."' *'Zuka Anthanee: "Lies."' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Because the truth" 'Smokes his cigar '"Sets you free."' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "I'll wake you up when we arrive to our...destination."' *''Zuka gets punched in the face and the screen goes black'' *'Muhammad Saf-Halad: "Sweet dreams."' *''Player hears Muhammad and fellow soldiers laugh''